Naruto Xiao Long
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Yang Xiao Long was reborn as Naruto Uzumaki. Many of Yang s friends and family were reborn as well, but only she remembers. Living her new life to the fullest, Yang now seeks to become a Ninja in order to travel the world and fight everything, just for the thrill of it. Naruto (Yang) x Hinata (Velvet)
1. Blondie

Naruto Xiao Long

Naruto is Yang reborn. Yang still has all of her old memories. All of Yang's friends are reborn as well, but none remember. Secret Faunus characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*Sound effects*

I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (RIP). Please enjoy the official release.

I also do not own Naruto, that is the property of Kimimoto Sensei.

Rated either 'T' or 'M'.

Chapter 1: Blondie.

 **The streets of Konoha: Ninja academy.**

"Hey! Where'd the demon go?"

"Find him! Don't let him escape!"

 **The streets of Konoha: the slums.**

"Damn it, where is he?!"

"How can we lose a kid in neon orange like that?!"

*CHK-PANG*

"That way!"

 **Behind a random club.**

"Over here! We found hi-"

*CHK-PANG*

*CHK-PANG*

"Gyah!"

 **Sasuke and Naruto's apartment, an hour later.**

Two pre-teens sat at the low table of their apartment. On the side nearest the front door was a boy with raven black hair, ebony skin and onyx eyes. He wore white shorts and a blue top, with a red and white paddle fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, on its back. Across from him sat a girl who looked more like she was in her mid-teens, with long, unkempt looking blonde hair, light tanned and bright blue eyes, three whisker-like scars on each cheek, goggles over her forehead, wearing orange and blue sweat pants, a yellow tube top, an orange scarf, leather gloves and combat boots, an orange and blue track jacket around her waist, and golden bracelets. She was also very well shaped, and had no problem flaunting her looks when going out without her disguise. The pre-teens were eating a supper of beef ramen. The girl looked rather winded.

"So," the boy asked, "how was it?" The girl looked up at him for a brief moment before returning her gaze to her supper.

"They still can't catch a little girl, and I was wearing weights, too. Easy money, Sasuke."

The boy, Sasuke, smirked. The Lord Third Hokage allowed the girl before him, his sister Naruto, to more or less attack the village on a daily to weekly bases to test the defenses. Successful infiltrations, assaults, and escapes were rewarded with cash, with each phase reached earning more. Failure meant finding a new hole to jump through. Although living with Sasuke meant rent wasn't a big deal do towards the vast family fortunes of both the Uchiha and Naruto's birth parents, which they had yet to learn who they were, making all the money earned for the small joys in life.

Not many people in the village knew that Naruto was a girl. She hid herself well, acting and dressing as a boy almost every day, hiding both her gender and her _inhumanity_. For sticking out of the top of the girls head were a second pair of ears, the first on the sides of her head like they would be on a human, the others being a pair of fox ears on top of her head. A faunus, she had told Sasuke's family. Neither man, nor beast, but a mix between the two.

"What about Prof. Iruka? How'd the rest of class go," she asked her adoptive brother. Sasuke thought over what had happened. Iruka was angry at Naruto for skipping again, but just told Sasuke to give Naruto his homework. 'That reminds me,' the raven haired boy thought. Sasuke reached into his bag and tossed his sister's homework onto the table in front of her. "He said do your homework, and told me not to help you."

The blond before him pouted as she looked at the papers in front of her. The notes read: 'please write a 1000 word essay about the different uses of the energies that make up chakra.'

Sasuke smirked as his dunce of a sibling grinned at the papers. Naruto knew more about Aura, Ki, and Chakra than almost everyone else in the entire village, next to the lord Hokage and some of the higher ranking ninjas. She was going to ace this assignment without even going to a single one of the classes for the past three days that they talked about the energies of the body. And they had yet to even talk about Aura in class.

Naruto puffed her cheeks. "Okay, I'll get to it. See you in the morning, Bro." And with that, Naruto got to work on her essay.

 **The next morning, Ninja academy 9:30.**

The rest of the students were surprised when they saw Naruto sitting with Sasuke when they arrived. Sasuke always came early but Naruto usually came to each class about half an hour late. Naruto as usual was wearing his sweat pants and jacket, along with his scarf, leather boots and gloves, and his goggles, with his messy hair stopping just inside his jacket's collar, and his eyes scrunched close. Only Sasuke knew what lay beneath those baggy layers (or so he thought).

When Iruka walked into his classroom that morning, he was honestly surprised to see Naruto in his proper seat, actually looking like he was excited about something. Iruka saw a pot of hot coffee on a burner with a fresh cup next to it. Iruka knew Naruto put it there which he took to mean Naruto was _really_ excited about the upcoming classes. Naruto wanted Iruka hyped up on caffeine so the lesson went by faster, which Iruka didn't mind. Free coffee was free coffee, after all.

Iruka picked up the cup and drained it quickly. As the bell sounded, he picked up his papers for that day's lesson and began.

"Good morning class today we will be talking about a series of past events from many, many dozens of years ago. However, before we get to that, I ask that you hand in your homework, thank you," Iruka blazed, speaking all in one breath.

Naruto smirked behind his scarf. 'I knew he`d go for it. Just like Prof., I mean, DR. Oobleck was.'

As Mizuki collected the papers from the students Iruka wrote down all the lessons for that day: Faunus, Aura, Semblance, Dust, Grimm, and ending with a written test. When the class finished handing the E.A. there assignment they looked at the board in confusion, all except Naruto and Sasuke. A girl with bright pink hair raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Haruno do you have a question," Iruka fired off. The girl looked at the board again before asking, "Sensei, what are all of those things you wrote down? And what does dust have to do with ninja training?"

"First, Miss Haruno it is Dust with a capital D. Second, you will learn all you need to know soon." Iruka takes another drink of his coffee before continuing.

"Our first lesson today is about Faunus. Does anyone here already know what a Faunus is?" Iruka was not surprised when only two people raised their hands: "Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, excellent, excellent! Would either of you care to explain to the rest of the class what a Faunus is?"

Naruto looked at his brother before standing up. "Faunus are a humanoid race who possess physical animal traits, Sir," Naruto spouted, as though he had been reciting the line from birth. "An example would be the ears of a cat, the tail of a monkey, or the claws of a wolf! All Faunus only have one animal trait, passed on by blood. Most Faunus are mammalian, although birds, reptiles, fish and even insects have been known to exist!"

The rest of the class were about to laugh at Naruto's supposedly dumb answer before Iruka called, "Absolutely correct, Mr. Uzumaki! Full points!" The rest of the class was dumbfounded. The dunce Naruto got an answer correct, in a completely new subject to boot! Iruka spent the next hour explaining all about Faunus.

 **Ninja Academy 10:30.**

As Kiba's mother left the room after her guest appearance as a Faunus herself, Iruka moved on to the next subject.

"Alright, Class," Iruka began, "Next is Aura. Any hands?" Naruto and Sasuke raise their hands. "Mr. Uchiha, please explain to the class about Aura."

Sasuke stood and began. "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Anything with a soul has an Aura. The Creatures of Grimm, being soulless, are the only known form of life that does not have Aura. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities."

The rest of the class was, quite simplely, dumbfounded. Most could not even understand half of what Sasuke just said. Naruto simplified it for them. "It's a force-field powered by your soul." The other students all 'Oooh'ed and nodded like they had just heard advice from a sage.

Iruka nodded as he congratulated his two students up front. "Absolutely correct, Mr. Uchiha! And Mr. Uzumaki, that would be an excellent way to, quote, 'dumb it up'. Full points for both of you," he remarked, taking a sip of his 10th cup of coffee. The next hour was quite much like the first lesson.

 **11:30**

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you care to explain to the class about Semblance?" As Naruto nodded and stood to go to the front of the classroom, Iruka began the lesson. "For this lesson we will have Mizuki fighting Naruto as explanations are made." A few students chuckled, thinking Naruto will get his ass kicked by the teaching assistant. Naruto then reached the front of the classroom and stood before Mizuki. He then started to unzip his jacket.

"Wait, Naruto," Sasuke called. The whole class, including the teachers and Naruto stopped and looked at the Uchiha. "No one knows yet. Are you sure you want to show them?" Naruto just grinned, then perked up his ears. His _fox_ ears. Naruto had just shown the whole class that he was a Faunus. He kept grinning through the gasps as he told his brother, "I think it's time to show the real me. The final's in just two days. I can trust them. He then unzipped his jacket and let it fall to his feet.

Or rather, _her_ feet. 'Holy hell, Naruto's a girl' is more or less what everyone else in the class thought. Naruto then picked up her jacket, folded it up, and placed it on Iruka's desk before taking out a strange glowing rectangle out and tapping it, then placing it on top of the jacket. A fine tune started out of nowhere, almost like club music (RWBY Yellow trailer.)

"Alright, Ladies and Gents," Naruto called in a loud and very feminine voice, her eyes open, and DAMN! This lady was hot! She got everyone's attention very quick, before continuing, "I'm going to wail on Mizukini here, and I will use my Sembalance. Pay close attention." She then turned to face her opponent, raising her fists as her golden bracelets extended into fingerless golden gauntlets. The music then changed, becoming harder and stronger.

Mizuki looked like it was a field day. He reached behind him and grabbed a cylinder from his back. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he slung the thing over his shoulder and created a few dozen clones.

(If you want to know what happened from there, watch the RWBY Yellow trailer fight scene, it's more or less that.)

The class was shell shocked, to say the least. The girl who was Naruto just _beat the literal crap_ out of Mizuki, and even after the fight appeared to be _on fricking FIRE!_

"Well," she sighed as her flames died down. "That was a thing." The man on the ground next to her just groaned in response. Naruto then turned to the class.

"For those of you who didn't notice, as the fight prolonged my body began to, shall I say, _warm up_ ," she stated as she started hand brushing her hair. "My semblance makes me stronger every time I take a hit. I also gain power from my emotions. I guess you could say it's a stress thing. The fire is a side effect, and makes me more or less immune to fire based damage. It's a counter of sorts. You hit me, I hit you harder. So on so forth."

Sasuke then stood as though to move. And move he did… faster than any of their eyes could follow. Sasuke was one moment in his seat, the next he was beside the girl with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He then spoke up. "As you may or may not have seen, my semblance lets me move at high speeds, leaving a trail in my wake. Speed is a common semblance, and the trail differs from person to person. Almost all of the jonin and a good handful of chunin and genin in the village also have their own unlocked. Naruto and I are both trained to be able to unlock other people's auras."

That got the class buzzing. Iruka was forced to use his _Big-Head no Jutsu_ to make the class calm down. When they all stopped and sat down, Iruka shrunk his head back to normal and gave his students an offer. "If Naruto and Sasuke are up to it, I will allow them to unlock one of your aura's each." That got the student's attention. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before turning to their teacher and nodding. Sasuke turned to the students, and after a moment to decide, went straight for Sakura. Naruto headed towards Hinata.

Inner Sakura squealed when Sasuke stood in front of her. Hinata almost fainted when her crush/idol came up to her. Hinata already knew that Naruto was a girl, she had Byakugan so she used it to her advantage for… naughty reasons. She was surprised when she learned that Naruto was a girl, and more so when she found she was still attracted to the blond. A doctor was able to explain to her that she was bisexual, attracted to both men and women, possibly even pansexual. When shown pictures to see what the case may be, Hinata was found to be strait, but had a pansexual attraction towards anyone with bright blond hair and bright blue eyes, regardless as to if they were male, female, or hermaphroditic.

Funny, cause Naruto was a hermaphrodite. He, she, it, whatever, had a retractable male sex organ just over her vagina, where her urine came from. It was soft, and in that state technically 'retracted', so when erect about half to a third was sticking out. Also her testicles were right next to her ovaries. This apparently meant that Naruto's sperm was capable of surviving far longer than average, according to files she had found from her clan's private doctor, who was conveniently also Naruto's private doctor. Apparently Sasuke did not know about this, and Hinata never let on that she knew this, either, so she was able to get away with a lot of things.

Sasuke and Naruto each reached out to the women they had chosen, touching their foreheads and hearts. Both begin to chant.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

White energy seemed to glow around the four as the chant was made. When the chant was done and the glow gone, Sasuke collapsed to his knees while Naruto had a look on her face like she was about to piss herself, running out of the room and grabbing the bathroom pass on the way to the door. The whole class was in a state of shock, especially the two girls whose auras were just unlocked. Sasuke pulled himself up onto the nearest seat before explaining.

"Everyone has a different reaction to unlocking a person's aura. The man who unlocked my and Naruto's auras had a high fever for a few days afterwards. My own drawback is numbness in my legs, and Naruto loses control of her bladder. In really strong cases, like if the aura we unlock is bigger than our own, or if we meet our soul mates, it gets out of control. Like how I can't feel my legs at all any more. I guess that makes you my soul mate, Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed at this. All the other girls (save Hinata) started to cry.

The noise level in the room shut off when they heard a tune out of nowhere.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a device similar to Naruto's. He pushed a button on the screen and Naruto's blushing, embarrassed face showed on the screen. "Yes, Sis?"

Naruto's blush grew. "Sasuke… the bathroom doesn't have enough toilet paper." Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Then just hold it in and move to the next stall," he told her, like she was an idiot. Her blush grew more as a farting sound was heard.

"… It's a number two, isn't it?" Sasuke asked his sister. She nodded as her face started to literally glow. Sasuke sighed before asking, "Which room are you using?"

She blushed more. "The girl's room." Sasuke nodded before turning to Hinata. "You got her into this mess, you get her out. Hinata just nodded as she headed to the supply closet to grab several rolls of TP, before heading towards the girl's bathroom with Naruto's coat.

'Naruto-kun will be mine!' Hinata thought almost perversely.

 **Shadow JAFF: And CUT! Hello, everyone! Finishing shorter than I want to but I need to post! I'll be leading off of RWBY for a bit and working on more Naruto fics. Look for my other fanfics as well. Next post will be either 'Deadly Dominatrix' (Naruto/Soul Calibur), 'Furry Maximus' (Naruto/Everyday Life with Monster Girls), or 'Naruto the Shadow' (Naruto/Fairy Tail). Peace and please like, fav, and subscribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF dissipates.**


	2. Timid

**Naruto Xiao Long**

 **Naruto is Yang reborn. Yang still has all of her old memories. All of Yang's friends are reborn as well, but none remember. Secret Faunus characters.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking'**

 ***Sound effects***

 **I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (RIP). Please enjoy the official release.**

 **I also do not own Naruto, that is the property of Kimimoto Sensei.**

 **Rated either 'T' or 'M'.**

 **Chapter 2: Timid.**

Faunus, Aura, Semblance, Dust, Grimm, test.

It was 12:30 and the class had just finished their lesson on Dust, the crystal form of Nature's Wrath. Neither Naruto nor Hinata had returned from the bathroom.

Iruka called to the class, "Can someone check on Miss Uzumaki and Miss Hyuga before class starts again? Thank you." He then bolted to the staff room, Mizuki struggling to follow. Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all headed to the bathroom Naruto and Hinata had gone to. Once they got within thirty feet of the bathroom, Kiba grabbed his nose and started whimpering like a whipped puppy.

"AH! F**k, Damnit! What is that smell!? I can FEEL my nose DIEING! F**K!"

That wasn't a good sign. As they approached, they all started covering their noses before Sakura and Ino went in. The first thing they saw was Hinata, passed out on the ground, with dried blood on her face, coming from her nose. All the windows were open to let the air flow. They heard a toilet flush before Naruto walked out of the stall and washed her hands. She then picked up Hinata and, with Sakura and Ino's help, carried her out.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "What happened to Hinata?" Naruto started laughing weakly.

"She came in, opened all the windows, then opened the stall door and had a nosebleed when she saw me half-naked."

The group sweat-dropped before Sakura stated, "I guess Hinata's a Demi sexual?"

Naruto looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Shikamaru of all people was the one who answered. "It means she has sexual feelings for one particular person, regardless of their sex."

Naruto 'oh'ed.

The group returned to the classroom and had their lunches, Hinata waking up later on, and soon class started again.

"OkayclassournextlessontodayisDust."

"…?"

"MissUzumakiwouldyoucaretoexplaintotheclassaboutDust?"

Naruto couldn't be bothered, she was too damn tired.

"Strange crystal deposit reacts to chakra and aura, Natures Wrath, very dangerous, used to be used as fuel for weapons and cars and stuff." She then fell asleep.

Yang always hated boring lessons. She knew what dust was, and with the Kyuubi's chakra she could make as much as she wanted.

'Right, fuzz-ball?'

The Kyuubi growled, although only Yang could hear it, as a red dust crystal began forming on the back of Naruto's hand; shocking the class, save for Sasuke, who already knew, and Hinata, who could see the energy flowing through her.

"…verywellthenthatisaverybasicalbeitcorrectwayofdescribingdustfullpoints."

At 2:30 the class started their next lesson, Grimm. Nobody liked Grimm.

At 3:30, they began the written test. Naruto and Sasuke got top marks, Sakura and Hinata close behind, and Shikamaru got the lowest, filling out his name and promptly falling asleep.

'Lazy ass, although I prefer the lazy ass Shikamaru over the meek little Pyrrha. Now THAT was a good rebirth,' Yang/Naruto thought.

Afterwards, the class was allowed to leave, and Naruto and Sasuke headed straight home to prepare for the exam tomorrow.

 **DONE!**

 **Sorry it's so short, but I've got killer writers block right now. Please like, fav and subscribe.**

 **(Melts into darkness)**


End file.
